Many beverages are sold in metal cans, such as beer and soft drinks. In some cases, users may wish to add flavoring to the beverage, or such flavoring (e.g. lime juice) may be included in the contents of the can by the manufacturer. Because of the limited size of the opening of such cans, though which users normally drink the contents of the can, it can be difficult or inconvenient for a user to add flavoring directly to a can.